


Husband and Wife

by toaquiprashippar



Series: Rhaegar x Lyanna Christmas Week 2018! [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone's happy, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Happy AU, King Rhaegar, No Robert's Rebellion, Queen Lyanna Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: King Rhaegar has a betrothal to announce.DAY 6: Free Choice.





	Husband and Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, everyone!  
> Wow, it has been insane to update on a daily basis, having to do the moodboards and giving my best here. I just wanted to celebrate our ship and I hope you guys have enjoyed the week. I know I loved writing it and although I'm mentally exhausted -- SO WORTH IT. 
> 
> We have over 1k fics on AO3 and this is something to celebrate. Merry Christmas, everyone. May your days be merry and bright(yup, I'm quotting White Christmas, I love that song!).
> 
> Once again beta'd by my little angel Fairtytalelovr, she has beta'd all of my fics this week and I could not have been more grateful for your help. Thank you so much, my love. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! Merry Christmas, everyone! To you all, George R.R. Martin, our cast and our ships! LOL <3

                           

Rhaegar was presiding Court, another boring day, but he was the King and he owed his full attention to his people. It was hard to keep listening to the lords’ demands when Lyanna looked so beautiful in her pale grey dress. It hugged all of her curves in the way he loved the most.

15 years of marriage and his wife was as beautiful as she had been back when they met. Mayhap even more so. She smiled at their son, who had recently arrived from Winterfell. Jaehaerys had been fostering at Winterfell for five years now and although Rhaegar knew it was the right choice, it didn’t keep him and Lyanna from missing their eldest. Or Daenerys.

His little sister was quite fond of Jon, as they called him. When his Small Council asked him to decide for a bride for Jon, no one came up on his mind faster than her. Incest was practiced by Targaryens for millennia and although it was not well looked upon, he would not stop the union if it pleased them. The smile on Jon’s face was enough proof that it did.

“My King?” Ser Arthur called.

“Yes.” Rhaegar looked back to the awaiting lord and then he eyed Arthur intensely. He had completely missed the man’s request, but Arthur’s face seemed to say it was okay to grant it.

“You may have it, my lord,” Rhaegar said and finalized the session.

“I thank you, my King.” The man bowed before him and left.

“That will be all for today.” He said and started to come down from the Iron Throne. It was not his favorite place to be, but he knew no king should have a comfortable seat, running the risk of forgetting the weight of his decisions.

Rhaegar saw his wife’s beautiful face and his heart melted. Would his heart ever stop from racing at the sight of her?

“You look beautiful, my Queen.” Rhaegar kissed Lyanna’s hands.

“You know you do not need pretty words to take me to bed, right?” she whispered to him with a wicked smile.

“But it sure does assure me a few privileges,” he said and she laughed.

“Please, not in front of me.” Jon snorted and Daenerys bit back a laugh.

“Well, most would be happy to have parents in love,” Rhaegar said, hugging Lyanna from behind, his hands resting on her stomach.

“I am, I just do not need proof, my King,” Jon mocked and Daenerys slapped his arm.

“Well, I like the sight,” she said with a proud smile.

“You are almost six and ten, Dany,” Rhaegar said, eyeing the children intensely. “My Small Council keeps offering me suitable lords for you.” Jon seemed bothered, as he looked up when he tumbled and knocked his knee on a rock.

“I…” She seemed hesitant, Daenerys was never hesitant or shy at all.

“You…?” It was probably mean, but Rhaegar was having way too much fun in seeing their reactions.

“Stop teasing them, Rhae.” Lyanna pinched his arm.

“I have yet to announce this at Court, but I thought we should announce this to you two before everyone else,” Rhaegar said, Daenerys and Jon held their hands, mayhap even without noticing. “We found you a queen, Jon,” Rhaegar said.

“I don’t think you would accept anyone other than Dany, would you, son?” Lyanna asked with a smile and their faces reddened.

“How you…”

“How could you know…”

“You are my son.” Lyanna looked at Jon, then turned to Daenerys. “And you are like a daughter, my love.” Lyanna touched Daenerys’ face.

“If you accept it, we can announce the betrothal at the Tourney of Summerhall.” Rhaegar caressed Lyanna’s stomach, happy with the happiness he found at the children’s face.

“We accept it, Father,” Jon said shyly.

“We surely do,” Daenerys mumbled and Lyanna bit back a laugh.

To think that six and ten years ago, Rhaegar barely knew if they would make it past the year, let alone have three children and five and ten years of peace.

“We have another announcement to make,” Lyanna said with a smile, taking his hand and opening at her belly.

“You don’t mean…” Jon’s shy face beamed.

“I am with child.” Lyanna smiled. After the difficult birth of Alysanne, they thought she would never carry again. Rhaegar remember thinking he had lost Lyanna, holding her hand against his own at that dreadful night at Dragonstone. She was almost dead when Maester Luwin entered her chambers and saved her from the hands of the Stranger.

“Oh, Lya. Congratulations.” Daenerys came forward and held Lyanna even though Rhaegar still did the same.

Rhaegar let Lyanna go to enjoy her good sister’s embrace when Jon hugged him.

“Congratulations, Dad,” Jon said with joy. “And thank you,” he said with a deep emotion on his young eyes.

“Anything for you, Jon. You were promised to us for so long, and you were even better than we could have ever imagined.” Rhaegar felt the tears in his eyes, but he could not hold them back. Jon had been his dream ever since he learnt he could dream.

“I hope I do not disappoint,” Jon said with a small voice.

“You have not so far and I doubt you ever will,” Rhaegar answered and the King was just a father, proud of his son.

“Alys will be so jealous she will not be the center of attention,” Jon said and everyone laughed.

“Oh, she will find a way to be,” Daenerys said warmly.

“I bet she will.” Rhaegar smiled, his little girl was the life of Court. She was as wild as Lyanna, and as graceful as her grandmother, Rhaella Targaryen. Alysanne was beautiful, willful, and the star of every sky she walked under. 

“Mayhap it is time for you to find her a husband, she will calm down with that,” Jon said.

“Honey, if you think a man will ever tame your sister, you do not know her at all.” Lyanna shook her head.

“It is more likely that she will tame the man. She is just like someone I know,” Rhaegar said knowingly.

“Well, I did tame a dragon.” Lyanna grinned at her husband.

“Ugh, stop it, I beg you,” Jon complained and everyone else just laughed.

“I do not know if we can,” Rhaegar said, kissing his wife’s cheek, touching her stomach, and smiling with the promise of the life that was still to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So??? Did you guys enjoy it?  
> I can't wait to hear your thoughts on it.  
> Thanks for all the love and attention, this has been tiring but fun. <3


End file.
